I'm Not Same With Them
by 137Ken
Summary: 'Aku tidak sama dengan mereka. Aku berbeda dengan mereka. Hidupku bukanlah seperti hidup mereka. Tidak bisakah kalian mengerti' / A FANFIC FAMILY / Mind to RnR? Gomawo : Chapt. 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

**I'm Not Same With Them**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin**

**Kim Young Woon as Cho Young Woon [Kang In] (Kyuhyun's Dad)**

**Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo [Leeteuk] (Kyuhyun's Mom)**

**Choi Siwon as Cho Siwon (Kyuhyun's **_**Hyung **_**I)**

**Hankyung as Cho Hankyung (Kyuhyun's **_**Hyung **_**2)**

**Kim Jong Won as Lee Jong Won [Yesung] (Sungmin's Dad)**

**Kim Ryeowook as Lee Ryeowook (Sungmin's Mom)**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae (Sungmin's Brother)**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, KangTeuk, YeWook**

**Genre :**

**Family-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-(little) Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**I'm Not Same With Them © Minami Ooshima, 2012**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal,YAOI, Boys Love, judul ga sesuai dengan isinya, Mr. and Mrs. typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, dkk.**

**Summary : **

'**Aku tidak sama dengan mereka. **

**Aku berbeda dengan mereka. **

**Hidupku bukanlah seperti hidup mereka. **

**Tidak bisakah kalian mengerti?'**

* * *

"Tidak bisakah barang satu hari saja aku tidak mendapat laporan dari sekolah karena ulahmu?" Kang In menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan santai, tidak memperdulikan Appanya yang kini tengah menahan amarah yang sudah hampir meledak.

"Kurasa bisa saja." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan? Appa lelah Kyuhyun setiap hari mendapat laporan dari sekolah tentang ulahmu yang keterlaluan!" nada suara Kang In mulai meninggi namun tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak merasa takut dengan nada tinggi Kang In.

"Apa kau tidak lelah setiap hari harus keluar-masuk ruang kedisiplinan? Ditegur tentang hal yang sama setiap hari? Hhh..." Kang In menghela nafas lelah. Lelah karena Kyuhyun, putra bungsunya selalu membuatnya darah tinggi setiap hari.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, putra bungsu dari Cho Young Woon atau yang biasa disapa Kang In dan Cho Jung Soo atau yang biasa disapa Leeteuk. Seorang siswa Senior High School yang hampir setiap hari keluar-masuk ruang kedisiplinan karena ulahnya setiap hari. Entah itu kecil ataupun besar, yang jelas Kyuhyun merupakan siswa 'langganan' ruang kedisiplinan. Meskipun ia sering berbuat onar, siswa-siswa di sekolahnya bukannya takut justru mengaguminya. Ya, selain tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tampan, senyumannya juga mampu membuat para _yeoja _maupun_ namja_ bertekuk di hadapannya.

.

.

""Tidak setiap hari, hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu." Kyuhyun memandang tidak peduli _Appa_nya.

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadikan kedua kakakmu sebagai panutanmu? Contohlah mereka! Tidak pernah berbuat onar! Selalu mendapatkan juara umum di sekolah! Dan yang terpenting, kedua _hyung_mu tidak pernah membuat malu keluarga!" ujar Kang In menggebu-gebu, tanpa menyadari tatapan tidak suka dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Banggakan saja mereka. Teruskan saja! BANGGAKAN MEREKA TERUS!" tanpa disadari nada bicara Kyuhyun yang semula terdengar santai dan tidak peduli, berubah menjadi meninggi.

"Tentu! Aku akan selalu membanggakan mereka berdua. Karena mereka dapat membuatku bangga, tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa membuatku malu!" ujar Kang In bangga. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

Jika saja orang yang sangat dibanggakan itu tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan kini, Kyuhyun akan merasa bersyukur. Namun, tampaknya itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena, orang yang dipanggilnya '_Appa' _tersebut, tidak akan pernah menyadarai bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, **Tuan Cho**."

.

**BLAM!**

.

Suara bantingan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun menggema di rumah besar itu. Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu tersebut, memegang dadanya yang terasa ngilu. Perlahan, sebuah miris terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, _Appa_." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan kerja Ayahnya. Meninggalkan tatapan bersalah dari seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perdebatan anak dan ayah tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu."

* * *

**O( ****≥o≤)O KyuMin O(≥o≤ )O**

* * *

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur berukuran king size yang berada di kamarnya. mengambil IPhone putihnya yang berada diatas meja nakas. Mencari nama seseorang yang akan dihubungi olehnya.

"_Yeoboseyo hyung?"_

"..."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Apa kau ada waktu?"

"..."

"_Oddie?"_

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di cafe biasa."

"..."

"_Ne, _cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan jangan biarkan aku menunggu terlalu lama!"

"..."

"Baiklah, _annyeong_."

Kyuhyun memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan orang yang baru saja dihubunginya tadi, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar miliknya. Membasuh tubuhnya sebelum pergi keluar dan juga... menenangkan dirinya disana.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?" sebuah suara dari ruang tamu menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang sedikit lagi akan membawanya dengan dunia luar.

"Pergi keluar. Ada apa?" jawab Kyuhyun datar tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. _Eomma_ akan memasak makan malam untuk kalian semua nanti malam," ujar _Eomma_ Kyuhyun —Leeteuk—.

"Aku usahakan." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sebelum kembali melangkah keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Leeteuk menghela nafas melihat sikap putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Dia sangat berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya." Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menyesap _coffe latenya_, manik matanya kembali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar d pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ck!" berdecak kesal mengetahui sudah 30 menit ia menunggu disini sedangkan orang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang juga.

"Kyuhyun?" sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat si pemilik suara mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang berada di depan Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_, aku terlambat. Kau sudah lama menunggu ya? _Mianhae,_tadi ada sedikit masalah kecil di kampus. _Mianhae ne?" _Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah _aegyo _yang ditunjukkan oleh _namja _yang berada di depannya.

"_Ne, gwenchana hyung. _Aku baru 30 menit disini, jangan khawatir."

_Namja_ tersebut membelalakkan matanya terkejut, "_Mwo? _30 menit katamu? Ah, sekali lagi maaf Kyu, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"_Gwenchana _Sungmin _hyung. _Asalkan Sungmin _hyung _datang, tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan kepadaku. Apa lagi kali ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sungmin seraya melambaikan tangannya bermaksud memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman.

"_Aniyo_, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertemu saja. Tidak boleh ya?" jawab Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memesan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman.

"Bukan. Bukannya tidak boleh. Untuk apa aku melarangmu menemuiku? Kau kan **kekasihku**. Hanya saja, biasanya jika kau mengajakku bertemu di tempat yang agak jauh dari rumahmu, kau ada masalah. Apa aku benar?"Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun intens setelah memesan makanan yang ada di cafe tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membohongimu ya _hyung_?" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan padaku. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu,"

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu _hyung_. Hari ini _Appa _mendapat surat laporan yang dikirimkan ke sekolah. Dan... sepertinya kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tanpa harus aku ceritakan,"

"Kau berbuat onar lagi di sekolah, Kyu?"

"Aku tidak berkelahi _hyung. _Aku hanya membantu teman-temanku untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Lagipula, itu tidak terjadi di lingkungan sekolah. Bahkan tempat terjadinya jauh dari sekolah," Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Lalu apa namanya jika tidak berkelahi, Kyunnie?"

"Aku tidak berkelahi _hyung... _Aku hanya—" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat seorang _maid _mengantarkan pesanan Sungmin.

"_Gamsahamnida..._" Sungmin tersenyum pada _maid _tersebut yang hanya dibalas anggukkan kecil. "Lanjutkan ceritamu,"

"Aku hanya membantu! Apa itu salah?" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, walaupun kau hanya membantu teman-temanmu tapi sama saja kau terlibat dalam perkelahian tersebut. Bukankah kau pernah berkata ingin berhenti berbuat onar? Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan semua itu jika tidak ada penyebabnya, _hyung,_" Sungmin diam saja melihat Kyuhyun yang masih ingin meneruskan ucapannya.

"Mereka yang mulai duluan dan tentu saja aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihat teman-temanku kewalahan menghajar mereka! Selain itu saat itu aku juga sedang bosan _hyung,_"

"Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah saat itu?"

"Heh," Kyuhyun mendengus dan tersenyum meremehkan, "Untuk apa aku pulang saat itu _hyung_? Ingin membuatku muak karena orang rumah? Ck!"

"Tapi, setidaknya kau tidak akan terlibat permasalahan itu Kyu," Sungmin menyesap jus strawberrynya.

"Aku terlibat ataupun tidak itu semua sama saja, _hyung_. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Sudahlah, jangan bahas masalah itu lagi! Aku mengajakmu bertemu karena aku ingin bermain seharian denganmu, bukan untuk mengingat laporan tersebut!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil dompet dari saku celananya, meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang guna membayar makanan yang dipesannya dan juga Sungmin.

"_Kajja _kita pergi _hyung," _Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari cafe. Tidak lama kemudian, Audi Putih Kyuhyun mulai membelah jalanan kota Seoul siang hari itu.

* * *

**O( ****≥o≤)O KyuMin O(≥o≤ )O**

* * *

Sang Surya telah terganti oleh Sang Ratu Malam yang memancarkan cahayanya, meskipun tidak seterang Sang Surya, namun itu cukup untuk menjadi penerangan bagi manusia-manusia yang sedang melakukan kegiatan di malam hari.

Kyuhyun memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi rumahnya. Matanya melirik jam yang berada di dashboard mobilnya.

09.30 pm

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah besarnya.

.

'**Hanya luarnya saja tampak besar dan lenggang,' **pikir Kyuhyun setiap kali melihat istana yang dibangun oleh Ayahnya.

.

**.**

**Cklek**

**.**

"Darimana saja kau? Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" suara berat dan juga tegas milik _Appa_nya menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar miliknya.

"Pergi menemui Sungmin _hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Matanya menatap bosan pada Kang In dan juga kedua _hyung_nya yang juga sedang berada disana.

"Apa kau tidak tahu _Eomma_mu memasak banyak hari ini untuk makan malam bersama? APA YANG ADA DI PIKIRANMU CHO KYUHYUN?" untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari Kang In membentak putra bungsunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku tidak bilang aku akan pulang saat makan malam. Aku hanya berkata 'akan ku usahakan untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam untuk makan malam bersama'. Tapi, ternyata makan malam di luar lebih menyenangkan daripada di rumah." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya tanpa memperdulikan Kang In yang sudah menahan amarahnya melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya kurang ajar.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN BEGINI? TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENIRU KEDUA _HYUNG_MU INI?" bentakan Kang In berhasil membuat langkah Kyuhyun kembali terhenti. Namun, tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan suara pintu yang dibanting dengan kasar.

.

.

"Karena aku bukan mereka, Tuan Cho." Desisnya miris.

* * *

**Well, FF baru dari Ken. Well, ada yang ingat saya kah?  
**

**Author dengan pen name Hanaichia ganti jadi Minami Ooshima XD  
**

**Last word..  
**

**Keep er Delete?  
**

**Mind to Review?  
**

**Thanks :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :**

**I'm Not Same With Them**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin**

**Kim Young Woon as Cho Young Woon [Kang In] (Kyuhyun's Dad)**

**Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo [Leeteuk] (Kyuhyun's Mom)**

**Hankyung as Cho Hankyung (Kyuhyun's **_**Hyung **_**1)**

**Choi Siwon as Cho Siwon (Kyuhyun's **_**Hyung **_**2)**

**Kim Jong Won as Lee Jong Won [Yesung] (Sungmin's Dad)**

**Kim Ryeowook as Lee Ryeowook (Sungmin's Mom)**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae (Sungmin's Brother)**

**Kim Kibum as Kibum (Siwon's Boyfriend)**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, KangTeuk, YeWook**

**Genre :**

**Family-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-(little) Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**I'm Not Same With Them © Minami Ooshima, 2012**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Gaje, abal - abal,YAOI, Boys Love, judul ga sesuai dengan isinya, Mr. and Mrs. typo(s), ga sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa yang ga baku, dkk.**

**Summary : **

'**Aku tidak sama dengan mereka. **

**Aku berbeda dengan mereka.**

**Hidupku bukanlah seperti hidup mereka. Tidak bisakah kalian mengerti?'**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Suara dentingan sendok terdengar memenuhi ruang makan di kediaman keluarga Cho pagi hari ini.

"Hari ini, _Appa _dan _Eomma _akan pergi ke Jepang untuk seminggu ke depan. Kami harap kalian bisa mengerti," semua mata yang berada di ruang makan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kang In, kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang diucapkan Kang In.

"Dan _Appa _harap saat _Appa _pulang tidak ada selembarpun surat laporan dari sekolah," Kyuhyun menghentikan sarapannya dan dengan segera meminum air putih.

"Aku berangkat. Tidak usah khawatir, kali ini aku tidak akan membuat sekolah mengirimkan surat laporan untuk kalian," Ucap Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan anggota keluarganya yang lain yang memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Aish! Kenapa anak itu menjadi seperti anak yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun?" Kang In berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuatnya emosi di pagi hari.

"Tidak bisakah ia meniru kalian? Tidak pernah membantah apa yang aku katakan, tidak pernah berbuat onar atau apapun itu? Hhh... Sungguh, aku benar-benar bingung dengan dia." Kang In beranjak meninggalkan meja makan disusul Leeteuk yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kurasa _Appa _sudah keterlaluan _hyung_," ujar Siwon kepada _hyung_nya, Hankyung.

"Yeah, aku rasa juga begitu. Sepertinya _Appa _benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan Kyuhyun dengan kita berdua," jawab Hankyung. Kedua _namja _bersaudara itu berpandangan sejenak kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya meraih tas mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Cho Family.

.

**O( ****≥o≤)O KyuMin O(≥o≤ )O**

Siwon berjalan sepanjang koridor kelas 10, sesekali matanya melirik ke setiap kelas yang dilewatinya, berharap dapat menemukan adiknya. Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Cho Siwon. Putra kedua dari pasangan Kang In dan Leeteuk. Seorang _namja_ dengan paras sempurna. Dengan tubuh yang atletis, tatapan mata yang tajam, alisnya yang tebal dan juga bibir jokernya yang selalu mengumbar senyum kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya. _Namja _yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya ini, mempunyai sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan adiknya. Jika adiknya terkenal karena sering berbuat onar, Siwon justru terkenal karena sifatnya yang tidak suka membantah dan juga setiap prestasi akademis maupun non akademis yang diraihnya.

.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang setelah melewati koridor kelas 10 dan ia tidak menemukan adiknya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Siwon berbicara dengan Kyuhyun perihal kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seorang kakak ia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun tentang sikap Ayahnya yang —bisa dikatakan— tidak adil.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" panggil Siwon saat matanya tidak sengaja mendapati bayangan tubuh Sungmin —kekasih adiknya—. Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Siwon yang sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ada apa _hyung _datang ke sekolah? Kenapa tidak berada di kampus?"

"Oh, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Kepala Sekolah tadi untuk festival bulan depan. Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku? Tumben sekali?"

"_Hyung_ melihat Kyuhyun tidak?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Bukankah biasanya Kyuhyun selalu berangkat bersama denganmu dan Hankyung _hyung_?"

"Itulah. Tadi pagi ia memutuskan untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu. Kupikir ia sudah berada di sekolah, tapi aku tidak melihatnya saat aku melewati koridor kelas sepuluh. Aku kira dia sedang denganmu, maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu," Siwon menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding sekolah yang berada di belakangnya.

"Umm... Mungkin dia sedang ada di atap sekolah atau di kantin. Kau seperti tidak tahu Kyuhyun seperti apa saja. Dia akan pergi ke atap atau kantin untuk bermain game dan membolos jam pelajaran," Sungmin tertawa kecil mengingat kelakuan _namjachingu_nya tersebut. Siwon terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

Apa sebegitu jauhnya dia dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan hal sekecil itu dia tidak mengetahuinya?

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk informasinya. Kurasa aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi. _Gomawo _Sungmin-_ah_!" Siwon kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sebegitu seriusnya berjalan kah kau Tuan Cho, hingga kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang berada di depanmu?" Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya yang semula menunduk ke bawah —memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun— ke arah depan dan mendapati seorang _namja _manis dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai kedua mata cantiknya. Siwon tersenyum mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tadi.

"Kibumie!" seru Siwon senang begitu mengetahui **kekasihnya **—Kim Kibum— berada di depannya.

"Apa? Teruskan saja kau berjalan dengan kepala menunduk sampai kau menabrak dinding sekolah yang berada di depan. Dasar," omel Kibum dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa.

Siwon hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa mendapat omelan dari _namja _yang berhasil merebut hatinya tersebut, "_Mian. _Aku sedang bingung mencari Kyuhyun tadi," Siwon berusaha mensejajari langkah Kibum yang akan memasuki kelasnya.

"Memangnya Kyuhyun tidak berangkat bersamamu?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak. Tadi pagi ia berangkat terlebih dahulu setelah ada sedikit perdebatan di antara kami bertiga," bohong Siwon lagi.

"Perdebatan lagi eoh? Sepertinya tidak ada hari tanpa ada perdebatan antara kau, adikmu dan juga _hyung_mu," ujar Kibum sarkastik. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Kibum.

"Sepertinya... Karena mungkin Tuhan memang menakdirkan kami bertiga selalu berdebat..." ujar Siwon lirih.

"Kau bicara apa?" Kibum menatap Siwon penasaran. Namun dengan segera Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah menandakan tidak ada apa-apa. Kibum hanya mengangkut bahu tidak peduli.

'**Setidaknya kau belum saatnya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kibum.'** Batin Siwon dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kibum yang tentu saja mendapat penolakan dari sang empunya.

**O( ****≥o≤)O KyuMin O(≥o≤ )O**

Sesuai dengan dugaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memang sedang berada di atap sekolah. Namun, ia tidak sedang memainkan PSP yang biasanya selalu digenggam dengan eratnya setiap ia berada di sini melainkan sedang menatap kosong pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Kyuhyun? Kau ada disini?" suara berat milik Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun di pagi hari itu. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Siwon dan juga Hankyung yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah lega.

"..."

Siwon dan Hankyung memutuskan mendekati Kyuhyun melihat Kyuhyun tidak merespon sapaan mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hankyung yang sedari tadi diam melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah ingin pergi dari sini. "Dan... Mana PSPmu? Tumben sekali aku tidak melihat kau memainkan PSPmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung yang terkesan basa-basi tersebut, "Bukan urusanmu. Ada apa kalian kesini? Menganggu saja. Ck!"

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang tidak bagus ya?" ujar Hankyung.

"Sudahlah , cepat katakan saja!" tukas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan marah. Ini tentang masalah tadi pagi," Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Apa lagi yang mau kalian bahas? Kalian ingin menyombongkan diri kalian karena selalu dibanggakan oleh _Appa_? Cih, silahkan saja kalian menyombongkan diri kalian, aku tidak akan merasa iri dengan kalian." Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, manik matanya menatap kosong pada pemandangan yang tersedia di depannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu? Justru kami ingin membantumu agar kau tidak diperlakukan seperti tadi pagi oleh _Appa_!" ujar Hankyung.

"Dengan cara aku harus meniru sifat dan kelakuan kalian berdua begitu? Cih, maaf saja. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah kedua kakaknya tersebut.

"Oh ya! Dan lagi maaf aku tidak sama dengan kalian. Aku bukanlah kalian yang selalu bisa _Appa _dan _Eomma _banggakan. Aku hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak pernah diperdulikan oleh kedua orangtuanya karena selalu mempermalukan mereka berdua." Hankyung dan Siwon terdiam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang kali ini benar-benar menohok mereka. Siwon yang merasa keadaan sudah berada di luar dugaannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Kata siapa _Appa _dan _Eomma _tidak pernah memperdulikanmu? Apa kau tau begitu cemasnya mereka kemarin saat kau tidak kunjung pulang waktu makan malam?"

Kyuhyun mendengus remeh mendengar ucapan Siwon, "Cemas? Haha! Benarkah mereka mencemaskanku? Jika mereka mencemaskanku kenapa mereka membentakku dan selalu membandingkanku dengan kalian berdua? Tidak masuk akal."

"Karena mereka menyayangimu Kyuhyun." Kali ini Hankyung.

"Sayang katamu _hyung?_ Mereka menyayangiku? Haha! Omong kosong! Mana buktinya jika mereka menyayangiku? Sudahlah aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan kalian hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan dari kalian berdua!" Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang menatap miris padanya disana.

"Apa sebegitu kecewanya dia terhadap _Appa hyung_ hingga dia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkan kita berdua?" tanya Siwon lirih. Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu dan meninggalkan Siwon disana sendirian. Dan tanpa mereka sadari juga sedari tadi Sungmin dan juga Kibum mendengar apa yang sedari tadi mereka bertiga bicarakan.

**.**

**.**

Hankyung mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan lambat. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kenapa adik bungsunya bisa mempunyai pikiran seperti itu?

Apakah sebegitu tidak adilnya _Appa_nya dengan Kyuhyun?

Jika iya, kenapa sebagai kakak dia tidak menyadari hal tersebut dari dulu? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya saat Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar kecewa dengan mereka?

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong chingudeul :D  
**

**Akhirnya Ken bisa update chapter 2 ini :D  
**

**Dan mianhae buat FF yang lain (read : Dead or Alive, SILYBIABILY) belum bisa Ken terusin abisnyaa eumm... Ken stuck idea, mianhae m(_ _)m dan lagi Ken lagi sibuk buat ngurusin mau masuk SMA dan persiapan buat nonton SuShow kemarin:D  
**

**Ah, dan lagi kemarin ada yang nonton SS4INA kah? Kyaa~ Ken kemarin nonton SS4INA! ~  
**

**Ya Tuhaan, disanan Kyuhyun ganteeng bangeet sumpaahh! Huaa, Ken sampe nangis pas nonton gara-gara ga percaya kalo ternyata Ken bisa berdiri di tengah-tengah sapphire blue ocean! Huhu :') Dan lagi boneka yang Ken lemparin di ambil sama Leeteuk Oppaa ~  
**

**Sungmiin imutnya ga nahaan ~ sayangnya kemarin Sungmin ga ambil polaroidnya temen Ken malah penonton lain yang bisa selca bareng Ming T^T *envvyyy~  
**

**Ehm, okee keliatannya ocehan dari Ken kebanyakan deh :D  
**

**Gomawo jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan ninggalin reviewnya kemarin di chapter 1. Jeongmal gomawo *bow :D  
**

**Last word  
**

**Mind to Review?  
**

**Contact me : 137ISREALCOUPLE  
**

**Gomawo^^  
**


End file.
